


The Stars Shone

by Kismetcanbiteme



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, Goddess!Clarke, Goddess!Lexa, Goddesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kismetcanbiteme/pseuds/Kismetcanbiteme
Summary: The goddesses of the earth and sky were constantly at odds with one another. Alexandria goddess of the earth was sworn to protect the planet that housed humanity by any means necessary. And The goddess of the sky...well.... The goddess of the sky was a thorn in her side since the world started spinning.orThe Clexa Goddess AU





	The Stars Shone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a kiss to crack stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593954) by [BatWingsandBlackCats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatWingsandBlackCats/pseuds/BatWingsandBlackCats). 



When the universe was formed, the gods and goddesses emerged to care for the elements and living beings they had created. All was peaceful in the realm of the mortals as humans developed and thrived. There was only one problem. The goddesses of the earth and sky were constantly at odds with one another. Alexandria, goddess of the earth, was sworn to protect the planet that housed humanity by any means necessary. And the goddess of the sky...well.... The goddess of the sky was a thorn in her side since the world started spinning. She was a younger goddess, unversed in her trade just yet. Clarke was a constant nuisance. Her rains were hurricanes, her winds were zephyrs and her nights were bleak, pitch black as the underworld itself. Humanity suffered for it, unable to move forward, completely at her mercy.

Finally, Alexandria had had enough. A great storm had rocked through the earth slaughtering humans left and right. She mounted her chariot and rode higher than even the pantheon, where she knew the little _heathen_ resided. She stopped at the gates of Clarke’s domain and only hesitated a moment before charging inside. When she got to Clarke’s palace, she shouldered open the door with her great pauldron and was shocked by what she saw, the great goddess of the heavens herself, sobbing on her throne, her hair limp and grey, her cheeks sullen. Alexandria felt a stab of sudden pity before steeling herself. “So, you’re the one who slaughtered three thousand humans yesterday”

The goddess straightened and wiped at her tears “I am.”

Alexandria floundered at that. She had expected some kind of defensive speech or at the very least a maniacal laugh, but the woman just looked… defeated. “But...why? They were innocent. What could you have to gain by the torture you’re putting humanity through?” she asked, incredulous.

Clarke laughed bitterly “Bold of you to assume I have any control over this.”

“But... you are the goddess of the heavens… surely you must have some control. Humanity cannot continue like this” she said pleadingly, walking toward where the woman sat weeping.

“I’m cursed… I have these powers over the entire celestial plane, but my limitations are great. The sky is only as beautiful as I am, and the heavens are only smiling if I do. My mother has forbidden me to leave this place until can I gain control.” she broke down in sobs again.

Alexandria let herself feel for the creature this time and knelt before her throne. She hooked her fingers under Clarke’s chin and looked deep into dull lifeless eyes. “Dear lady, what troubles you?”

The goddess seemed shocked that the other woman had bothered to ask and took a shuddering breath “Never have I had a friend, someone to talk to, someone to care for...and care for me in return.”

The goddess of the earth smiled softly “I think I can help with that.” as she spoke a tiny sliver of the brightest blue made its way into the iris of the goddess of the sky and that same sliver of blue crossed the heavens.

 

* * *

 

Alexandria continued to visit Clarke in her palace, bringing stories of the humans below and books telling of their adventures. They read in the courtyard and played games of skill and wit in the drawing room. With each laugh the earth pulled from the lips of the sky the more beautiful she became; the heavens grew golden with the curls of her hair.

“How is it your mother never thought to bring you a confidante? Someone to keep you company or come see you herself? I’d go mad up here alone as well.” Alexandria asked one day as she braided blonde hair into a crown

Clarke shrugged “She didn’t deem it necessary. She has enough to worry about ruling over the pantheon.” Alexandria heard a bit of bitterness seep into her voice

“It doesn't matter now anyway. I’m here with you.” as her finger brushed against Clarke’s neck the sky found a brand-new shade of pink.

“Lexa,” Clarke started, “The humans below…. They have friends too… don’t they”

Lexa colored a bit at the new nickname and laughed “Of course. You’re getting better control of your power now. Eventually, you can see for yourself.”

“Do the humans ever… I mean, I’ve heard in your stories but do they really…”

Lexa’s brow furrowed “What are you asking me?”

Clarke stammered a bit then turned, dislodging Lexa’s hands from her braid

Lexa’s eyes widened “Clarke…?”

“I… I was reading and… I want to try something…” she murmured, shuffling toward Lexa. Her nose brushed the other woman’s gently, her eyes hooded, before softly brushing her lips to Lexa’s. A noise in the back of Lexa’s throat startled her, and Clarke hurriedly pulled back only to be stopped by a hand at the back of her neck and a firmer press of lips to her own. Lexa was hungry in her kiss, taking all the blonde would give, lowering her to the palace floor.

It was that night the first star appeared in the sky.

 

* * *

 

The earth and the sky in harmony was celebrated by humans and immortals alike. More temples in their honor dotted the globe. Clarke was released from her prison and could see the wonders of the world below. Every day she fell more and more in love with the woman who had freed her. Eons passed, millions of stars dotted the night sky as the goddesses lay tangled beneath it. Mere days to two immortals.

Clarke tucked her face into Lexa’s bare neck breathing deep the smells of the forest and the metallic earth, nuzzling closer, sighing “I want you…”

Lexa chuckled and whispered, “You just had me, my love, several times, in fact.”

Clarke hid her face and shook her head “No… I meant... I want you forever.” She looked up into green eyes “For as long as the world lives…maybe longer if I can…” she was cut off by the fierce kiss Lexa caught her in, hands roaming, the quiet night giving ways to gasps and sighs… and thus Orion’s belt was born.

 

* * *

 

“She can’t do this”

“I know”

“People are starving.” Lexa hissed as she paced her throne room “The earth is barren… She’s a _demigoddess_ she lives under my rule. She can’t just”

“I _know_ , my love”

“You can’t possibly understand-”

Clarke drew herself up to her full height staring her lover down “I don’t understand? She’s frozen my rains, Lexa. The mortals blame _me_ for their misery, my temples have been barren for weeks. I think I know what you’re going through.”

Lexa’s shoulders slumped defeated looking very small. She wrapped herself around Clarke nipping and kissing her pale throat in apology “What are we going to do?”

“Put her in her place” Clarke replied darkly “Nia must learn that she has to keep to her season. Her time has passed. Winter must end.”

If only it were that simple. Nia, demigoddess of winter, had gathered an army against the two, ambushing them as they slept. They were brought to earth from Lexa’s high tower, overpowered by her legions. Nia had turned the gods of darkness and famine against them with lies and tricks.

Lexa knelt before the ice goddess defiant and seething. “You are a demigoddess under my domain, Nia. This _will_ _not_ stand.”

Nia lived up to her title when she turned an icy smile Lexa’s way “Oh I think you’ll find it will. I have big plans for you two.” She chuckled mirthlessly “I will rule the earth and sky until the end of time”

“I would love to see you try” Clarke drawled dryly

“I wouldn’t be so proud and impertinent if I were you sky princess. I’ve made many friends during my time here. I think you’ll find I’m a _bit_ more powerful than you’d expect” she said turning to the dark gods around her. Death and famine swirled behind her icy throne.

Lexa could take no more of this. She broke from the guards holding her down, rushing toward the vile woman. Her hand went to her dagger intending to cut Nia down where she stood, but before she could move more than a few feet a painful sensation gripped her heart. She froze grasping at her chest in agony

Clarke panicked, “Lexa? Lexa what’s wrong?” she glared at Nia fighting her guards “What have you done to her?”

“Funny thing, these new powers my friends have given me… _mysterious_ ” she sauntered to where Lexa stood shaking, trailing a long nail down her cheek “You can’t kill a goddess” she pouted, then her face broke into a smirk “But you can freeze her eternally”

“ _NO_ ” Clarke fought harder, the sky cracking with lightning and storms brewing in her anguish.

Nia cackled “Oh the sky _weeps_ for you, sweet Lexa. She _breaks_ _open_ for you.” She wiped tears of mirth from her eyes “How about this, I’ll leave the sky princess be. She can remain intact. Can’t very well have storms that aren’t of my doing wrecking my kingdom” she pretended to think and gasped as Lexa broke under the pain “I know. I’ll make her _mortal_! Well as mortal as she can be. She’ll live as one of your beloved humans… _over_ and _over_ and _over_ again.” she said darkly “How does that sound hmmm?”

Lexa couldn’t speak, and at this point she felt her blood petrifying in her veins. Clarke however sobbed and fought.

“Don’t worry dear, she won’t remember a thing. Oh, but what’s a good curse without hope that can be dashed … hmmmm… AH I know it’s one the mortals love. Yes, it should do nicely. Goodbye sky princess”

And with that Clarke felt her world go black

 

* * *

 

Abby Goddess of Goddesses surveyed the damage done to the earth. She had stripped Nia of her powers after finding both goddesses of the earth and sky missing. Nia had gone too far, and the former goddess lay whimpering on the stone floor in front of the Goddess of All.

“I will ask once more, Nia. _WHERE ARE THEY?”_

Nia sneered “You can do no more to me. You can kill me if you wish. Look for them yourself, I didn’t hide them” she spat “But even you can’t undo the curse I have left, only they can do that. Forget the earth, forget the stars, forget the forests of green. I have _conquered_ _them_ ”

Abby looked stonily down to the woman curled up at the bottom of her dais. “You don’t look like a conqueror to me.” And with that the guard took Nia away.

When Abby finally found her daughter and her daughter’s lover, she wept for their fate and steeled herself to care for humanity in their absence.

 

* * *

 

“Again” the rag was thrown in Clarke’s face

She fumed “I already scrubbed it three times. How much cleaner can it get?”

Hespa gripped Clarkes wrist and snarled “As clean as if the goddess herself was watching you.” And with that Hespa took off down the corridor, her eagle gaze searching for more imperfections.

Clarke hated cleaning the throne room. She didn’t see the point. The goddess Alexandria hadn’t been seen in centuries. She had abandoned the mortal realm; a betrayal Clarke just couldn’t understand. However, she kept these thoughts to herself. Hespa, the old high priestess, hated heresy almost as much as she hated uncleanliness.

Clarke had been brought to the temple as a gift to the goddess when she was three, not an uncommon practice for her people. The oracle had named her for the lost goddess of the sky, and that was thought to be unlucky, so her parents were glad to be rid of her.  There were no temples for the goddess of the sky, they had been torn down when she turned against the earth. Parents brought their daughters to the earth temples to encourage a good harvest or beg for a mild winter. To Clarke’s eye, things seemed to be just as bleak as they’d always been. Humanity wasn’t starving, but it certainly wasn’t thriving either. She couldn’t remember a time when it had been different. So why pay tribute to goddesses who didn’t care?

 

* * *

 

Raven looked up when Clarke finally made it back to their quarters “How many times did she make you scrub it this time?” she asked, not looking up from where she was tinkering with her brace. That was why raven was brought to the temple, her bum leg. She and Clarke could commiserate, the unwanted daughters.

Clarke flopped down onto her cot “Four, and I’m still “not worthy” to even go near antechamber so I couldn’t even peak inside. What’s in there anyway? What’s so special that I’ve spent my whole life here and never been inside?”

Raven shrugged “I don’t know, only Hespa and her favorites get to go in there, if it weren’t for the eternal celibacy thing…” she wiggled her eyebrows and Clarke tossed a pillow at her.

“Shut up, that’s too disgusting to even think about” she said shuddering

“Why don’t you just go in there?”

“What?”

“I mean, you’re the only one that cleans the throne room, just sneak in if you’re curious.”

Clarke paused “But won’t that bring about… I don’t know… Alexandria’s eternal wrath?”

Raven burst out laughing “If you’re the one that can bring about a reaction from a goddess who’s been silent for centuries, I will be shocked.”

“I guess you have a point...” Clarke grumbled

 

* * *

 

She couldn’t stop thinking about Raven’s suggestion. Sneaking into the forbidden antechamber of the goddess Alexandria’s throne room shouldn’t interest Clarke as much as it did… She didn’t ever really believe in her to be perfectly honest. Sure, she kept the throne room clean, but that was to earn her daily food and bed, not for some religious devotion to a goddess who had left the earth to rot. What should she care about some faceless figure in ancient stories? It’s not like they did her any good. Clarke looked out into the vast empty sky. She had heard stories of bright lights that once dotted the dark expanse before the sky goddess lost her mind and tried to freeze over the earth. She bet they would have been beautiful.

Clarke adjusted her pale blue dress and fiddled with its thin brown garter before rising from her palette, creeping over Raven and making her way to the throne room.

She started up the winding stairs of the old dilapidated tower, used to the long journey from the servant’s quarters having made it most of her life. She crept into the silent room, navigating it more by feel and memory than sight, until she felt the door to the antechamber hidden behind a heavy velvet curtain.

Clarke took a deep breath and opened the door. When she looked inside, she had to squint as her eyes adjusted to the light. Hundreds of candles lined the stone room, and shockingly there was a huge ornate fur covered bed against one wall. It looked just like a bedroom. Clarke was about to leave and tell Raven what she had found when she noticed something else. Covered in a heavy velvet cloth was a tall… something… a statue? Next to it lay a basin of water and some rags that smelt of pine. Well… she was already somewhere she wasn’t supposed to be. Clarke tore the velvet from the figure and stumbled back in awe at what was unveiled

A woman… or rather a statue of a woman. She looked young barely older than Clarke. She was sleight with long intricate braids and beautiful features. The most glorious creature Clarke had ever seen. But what struck Clarke most was her expression. The woman was in desperate agony, and Clarke felt it so acutely within her that she had to reach out had to sooth it. She almost reached out, but then she noticed the armor the woman wore. Clarke may not respect the goddess Alexandria, but she had been living in the temple long enough to know what she was supposed to look like. But… there weren’t supposed to be any images of her…She had abandoned the earth.  Still… Clarke had to…it was just...those _eyes_.

She reached out desperate to smooth the crease in Alexandria’s brow when a wrinkled hand shot out from the dark snatching her wrist inches before she could touch the statue.

“And just _what_ do you think you’re doing!?”  Clarke had never seen Hespa look so enraged. The grip on her wrist burned as the old crone twisted it. “You _worm_ how _dare_ you...you filthy little guttersnipe, desecrate the only known image of the goddess you serve. You _ought to be hung_!”

“I’m sorry! I... I didn’t know. I just wanted to help. She looked so… I... I don’t know why I just….” Clarke stuttered out as Hespa hauled her from the chambers.

Hespa hurled her to the hard floor of the throne room “You’ll pay for this! You’ll _never_ get near her again! I’ll have you whipped!”

 

* * *

 

Clarke couldn’t bring herself to regret seeing the statue even as the thirty lashes seared her back, even when she was only given bread and water for a month. She only regretted not smoothing her hand against the stone cheek of the goddess Alexandria. She had to go back.

Hespa kept a closer eye on Clarke from then on so she was careful not to step out of line. She eventually found a time to visit the statue. Hespa, in her old age, had started to take naps around two each day. They were short, only about an hour, but it was enough time for Clarke to worship the statue that suddenly meant everything to her. She spoke to it, read to it, and yet… something stopped her from touching it. Perhaps it was merely the fear of getting caught again that stopped her.

 

* * *

 

“Clarke, this needs to stop”

“What does?” she asked innocently

            “Your _obsession_ with that statue.” Raven said “Look I get religious devotion, but this is…”

            “It’s not.” Clarke cut in sharply

“What”

“It’s not religious.” she sighed “I don’t know what it is exactly, but I have to see her.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke woke gasping from a nightmare she couldn’t remember. She just knew she was alone and so _cold_. Clarke needed the statue. Maybe Raven was right. Maybe it was an obsession, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. So, in the darkness, she crept to her statue, peeled back the covering, and got as close as she ever had to the stone face. She felt her spine tingle as she looked into the heartbroken eyes and felt the urge to touch, to heal, to _fix_ _it_ , rush through her. Slowly, she lifted her hand to the stone cheek and sucked in a breath. That did _not_ feel like stone, the statue was warmer than Clarke was. She glanced around hurriedly, no one was there to stop her. She smoothed her thumb between the soft brow of the goddess, and to her shock the furrow smoothed under her touch. Her breath grew quicker as she grew bolder and leaned in. Her nose brushed the statue’s, and she could almost feel breath against her own lips. Hesitantly, she pressed a kiss to the statue’s cheek, then the corner of a soft mouth, and then...

The shock that passed through her as she kissed the statue sent her flying back amidst a pile of stone ruble. She looked up from the cloud of white, speechless. There before her dressed in fine leathers and meatal waist guard was the goddess of the earth in all her glory. Not only that, but the goddess was looking down at her with a look that Clarke had _never_ seen directed at her.

The goddess stepped down from her pedestal with tears in her bright green eyes “You did it, Clarke. Are you hurt my love?”

It took a minute for Clarke to register that Alexandria was speaking to her “No… No… I’m fine your grace…” she mumbled.

Lexa paused for a minute before understanding flickered over her features. “Let me see for myself, come here.”

Oh… _oh_ _no_. The goddess wanted her to come closer. Well, she couldn't very well refuse.“Look,IknowwheneverthereweredailyprayersIsaidIdidn’tbelieveinyoubutyourstatuejustlookedsosadandIhadtohelpandIdidn’tknowitwoulddothatandRavensreallygoingtobeshockedandIknowyouprobablywon’twantmeinyourtemplenowthatI'vedesecratedyourchambers” Clarke rambled “but...but…. Why are you laughing?” she asked slightly affronted.

“I’m ......I’m sorry ha but if this is how you think you’ve desecrated my chambers it’s just…” Lexa broke down into a fit of giggles, and Clarke just stared. The goddess of the earth was far less intimidating than she expected, and she told her as much.

Lexa smiled ruefully “Well of course I’m not intimidating to _you_ ”

“What does that mean?”

“Come here, and I’ll show you”

Slowly Clarke came nearer. Lexa was even more beautiful up close and in color “Now what?”

Lexa didn’t answer, she simply wrapped her arms around Clarke and pulled her against her firm body.

“Um… your grace” Clarke squeaked.

Lexa turned her head to bury her nose just behind Clarke’s ear pulling delightful shivers from the girl “Yes, my love?”

“What… what is this?” she was starting to feel dizzy with the sensation of Lexa wrapped around her, deft fingers stroking her spine healing each lash wound and scar, and soft lips mouthing at her neck and jaw

“Shhhhh, let me show you” and with that Lexa connected her lips to Clarke’s in a searing kiss. The world flooded into Clarke, memories and power and _sensation_. Her knees buckled against the surge, but Lexa held her through it

When she pulled back, she was crying “twenty-three…”

“I know, darling”

“It took me twenty-three lifetimes to find you.”

Lexa grasped Clarke’s hand and kissed each knuckle “You found me. I’m here, don’t cry.”

“Hold me. Please. I need...”

She led the still shaking Clarke to her bed and was startled to hear her laugh wetly “You’re right, kissing you isn’t the worst thing I’ve done to desecrate this room.”

At that Lexa had to kiss her again. Lexa undressed to her shift. They tangled up under the furs, and Clarke fell asleep head on Lexa’s chest arms wrapped firmly around her intending to never let go again.

 

* * *

 

Clarke woke to sunlight soaking the room shining through her closed eyelids and groaned burrowing further into her soft warm pillow. She was more comfortable than she had been in ages. A chuckle rumbled under her cheek and she felt herself smile. The moment was perfect. At least it was until an unholy screech sent the both shooting upright. High priestess Hespa stood in the doorway clutching her chest “You…. you _HEATHEN_ … HERESY. TO DISTURB THE GODDESS HERSELF IN _HER OWN CHAMBERS_.”

At that Lexa rose “You dare to call the goddess of the heavens a heathen _in_ _my chambers_?” she asked in a deadly soft voice

“The goddess of…” at this Hespa seemed to take in Clarke’s appearance. Her dirty lank hair had turned to spun gold, and her lifeless grey eyes were a brilliant blue. Her skin glowed with the luminescence of one who was immortal “...your grace...I didn’t realize…” Hespa sunk to her knees fearful for her life.

Clarke rolled her eyes “You’re banished from this tower,” she waved her hand lazily, “you may keep your life.”

The old crone left babbling thanks and praises. Lexa scowled “I would have had her head.”

“I know, but you’re cute when you don’t get your way”

* * *

 

And with that the two goddesses regained their lives and continued with their duty to humanity. The skies were beautiful again with many shades of blue and pink and gold to brighten them. Clarke’s temples were overrun with joyous worshipers. The earth was fertile and humanity thrived under Lexa’s care. The two lived together in peace and at night the stars shone brighter than ever.


End file.
